


Storms and Rainbows

by Bizarre_Heathen



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarre_Heathen/pseuds/Bizarre_Heathen
Summary: Peter has a stalker. Tony hires a mercenary to protect his son. Peter/Wade
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

“You are mine?” Tony makes a disgusted face as he reads the letter, addressed to Peter by some anonymous creep, aloud. “You belong to me?” 

“This whole thing is being blown out of…” Peter tries to say something Tony would say. He wants to impress his idol so much. 

“Peter,” Pepper interrupts, worried. Frightened. “No.” She shakes her head. “This is a very disturbed person.”

“It’s a fucking creep.” Tony apologizes at Pepper’s warning look. They don’t swear around Peter. 

“We are going to get him a bodyguard,” Happy says protectively, a guardian angel as always.   
“Everything is fine.” 

“I am going to kill whoever this is.” Tony stands, his eyes are dark. “I swear to god, I will find whoever this is, and strangle them.” 

Pepper’s face suggests she is going to help. When they both step out, Peter manages to grab Happy’s forearm. “Is there any need for this?” 

“Your safety and security?” Happy’s facial expression suggests he is not going to go behind Tony and Pepper’s safety this time, just to ensure Peter’s whims are met. “Kid, when someone sends these kinds of letters,” Happy makes a hateful face. “There is cause for alarm,” He holds up a hand before Peter can verbally protest. “You are getting a bodyguard, kiddo.” 

Peter likes his life. It is close to perfect. Some old coot following him around is going to seriously put a damper on things. How is MJ going to react to all this? “Please, Happy…”

“If something happened to you, Tony would…” Happy shakes his head. “Kid, sorry. Take it up with the stalker.” He pauses before storming off, a patronizing look on his face. “Sweetie, you know not to talk to strangers?”

Peter’s eyes widen. “Well, of course. I always politely refuse…”

“Stranger danger!” Happy exclaims loudly, startling the sixteen-year-old. “There is stranger danger, from everyone! You are not to trust anyone. Understand me?” 

“Yes sir.” Peter sighs. Happy may seem well… happy, but he is the head of security for a reason and he takes all risks seriously. He has kept Tony and Pepper safe for years. That security extends to Peter and he is not going to compromise his safety for any reason. 

“Good boy,” Happy pats Peter’s head like he would a small dog. 

—————

“A bodyguard?” Ned says wondrously. 

“Is not going to make you any more popular,” MJ notes dryly. 

“Maybe it will be Captain America,” Ned asks hopefully, “You know because your dad is Ironman?” 

“I don’t really see Captain America concerning himself with this,” Peter responds just as dryly as MJ. Couples really do start acting alike. Certainly not true for Tony and Pepper but still, maybe Peter will become a super cool teenager who doesn’t care about anything. 

“Will he go everywhere with you?” Ned either ignores Peter’s thoughtful look or misses it altogether. 

“Or she,” MJ does not miss Peter’s look. She doesn’t miss anything. “It could be Black Widow.” She can only imagine the nosebleed deaths which would result from the female Avenger accompanying Peter everywhere. 

“Guys,” Peter shakes his head. “It was only a letter. I don’t think an Avenger needs to come and investigate this.” He doesn’t get why Tony is so worried. Over Peter no less. It was probably a prank. 

“That letter was strange.” MJ reminds the boys. “It was all about love and eternity and forever.” Along with detailed accounts of sexual torture. It made MJ want to hurl.

“Yeah,” Peter blushes. He only feels that way about MJ. Romance and all that other nonsense. That letter was ridiculous. Peter feels ridiculous just thinking about it. 

“Hey, can we request someone?” Ned wonders aloud. “Can we request the Hulk?” 

“No,” MJ and Peter say together. 

—————-

“We have a couple of options,” Happy remarks as Tony curses up a storm. “We can go with a standard run of the mill, garden variety security guard.” 

“No,” Tony says slowly, “Those guys couldn’t protect anyone, no offense,” He looks at Pepper.

“Why no offense?” Pepper scoffs. 

“I can see you doing security work when you divorce me.” Tony definitely relies on Pepper to protect him, and she has on many occasions. 

“We can get one of our guys to watch him.” Happy adds, as the couple starts yet another pillow fight, playful and all. 

“Not good enough,” Pepper can read Tony’s expression. 

“Who knows what that pervert wants with my… with Peter.” Tony corrects himself but everyone catches what he was going to say. 

“Well,” Happy skips a bunch of files because he knows Tony is going to shoot them all down. “What about one of you guys doing it?” 

“Bad idea,” Pepper immediately says when Tony gets a considering look on his face. “The minute something happens, you are going to make a run for it. All of you are too busy.” Not only are the Avengers busy saving the planet on a regular basis, they have secondary, and sometimes tertiary jobs. Peter would become a tenth priority at best. 

“I am not too busy,” Tony says, honest as always, much to Pepper and Happy’s annoyance. There is a lot they need Tony to do and he just skips work to go and work in his lab. There always needs to be a new suit, or whatever. 

“He is not going to like going to school with his…” Pepper smiles patiently and stops herself from finishing her thought. 

Tony narrows his eyes. “With his what?” 

“Fun best friend,” Happy adds cheerfully. 

Tony finds the label dad or uncle too constricting. Even if that is what he is to Peter. A father, after his actual father died and Uncle Ben died. Tony is Peter’s dad. Tony finds that responsibility suffocating so Pepper and Happy are trying to ease him into it. The love part is easy, but the day to day being there for the kid for every little thing he needs is starting to drive Tony mad because no one did it for him, how is he supposed to do it for someone? Luckily, he’s got ample help to keep him from screwing up. 

“Peter is not going to want you around all the time.” Pepper adds. She would be mortified if her dad was following her around at school. 

“Oh,” Tony frowns. He doesn’t get it. The kid loves him so much, always wanting to spend time with Tony in his lab, which Tony never allows because it’s too dangerous. 

“We should go with a mercenary,” Happy decides before Tony has yet another mid-life crisis and creates something deadlier to spite them. He shudders because Ultron was creepy. 

“Those guys are so,” Tony shivers uncomfortably. 

“Immoral?” Pepper nods in agreement. 

“I was going to say gross, but fine.” Tony knows the kind of people mercenaries are. They operate above the law and everyone else. They don’t play by anyone’s rules. Tony doesn’t play by the rules and it would be hypocritical of him to disapprove of anyone who lives that way, but to have them around his Peter is a different story. “Why can’t Steve do it?” He says yet again, groaning as Pepper pats his head caringly. 

“They are all very bad people,” Happy reads through the information he has procured, “They are all so bad.” 

“Here’s one,” Pepper tries to help, “She sounds nice. She is so young and… never mind she is a psychotic murderer.” 

“Yeah, there is a lot of that going on in here.” Happy notes. He usually vets his security guys for mental instabilities. Other than that, they don’t need to be all that good at their jobs anyway. Ironman doesn’t need much protection. 

Mercenaries are a different story altogether. There is no mental test for them, there is no making sure they are not a danger to others around them. They require a certain skill set, and there is no reason for them to not be insane. If anything being a psychopath helps. 

“I am calling Steve.” Tony starts to get up. 

“Wait, what about this guy?” Pepper holds up another file, confidential, on loan from Fury. “No, another serial murderer.” 

“They are all murderers.” Tony reminds Pepper who shuffles through the files and ends up with another one which seems promising. 

“Okay he is a veteran and he is…” Pepper sighs, “Why are they are all insane?” 

“That’s required.” Happy reminds Pepper, as Tony paces nervously, whether he should call Steve or not. 

“Should we ask Peter what he wants?” Happy turns to Tony, who has suddenly frozen in place. 

Pepper knows they generally don’t let sixteen years old make their own decisions but considering Peter is going to be spending a lot of time with his new bodyguard, maybe some kind of leeway is warranted.

“I am not going to let Peter meet these freaks.” Tony stares at the pile of files, too sensitive to be put on any computer, a hateful look. Peter is so precious and innocent, and some freak had the nerve to send him some perverted love letter. There is some rapist out to get Peter. Why is everyone so calm? 

“You don’t want someone getting a call about mutant robots and having to leave the kid alone,” Happy knows what being an Avenger entails. He’s lived with one for years. He knows Steve will have to leave, and he will come back all guilty, and Tony will come back with him, and some fight will ensue. 

“Why don’t you call some of these people,” Pepper fights to hide her uncomfortable look. “We can set up an interview.” 

“Sure,” Happy wouldn’t know how to reach any of them, nor should he reach any of them, but he is definitely going to consult with Director Fury and see where he can go with this. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Why do I have to meet these people?” Peter kind of wishes he could get Steve to hang out and protect him. Maybe Sam, or someone else fun, and too busy to bother with Peter because they have better things to do. Bruce would be ideal. 

“I don’t know what’s going on anymore.” Tony sighs, “Look, this is new for me.” 

The note has been keeping Tony up all night. He has been trying to figure out who sent it, but no dice. It is clearly someone in his line of work and anyone as powerful as Tony Stark wanting Peter in such a sexual way is going to drive Tony to an early grave. “Sorry, kid.” Tony smiles weakly, the circles under his eyes darker this morning. 

Peter blinks. “It’s not your fault. I think you are overreacting.” 

Considering Peter is going to be Tony’s heir someday, Tony is definitely not overreacting. However, keeping the kid calm is easier than he thought. Most likely because Peter has no idea the kind of freaks that lurk out there. “I think I am reacting appropriately.” 

“Oh,” Peter is not used to having so much disagreement from Tony. They are always so in sync. It has always been him and Tony against the world. 

Tony wants to say that if something happened to Peter he would go insane. He has never been good at admitting his feelings and ends up patting Peter’s head as everyone else does, mussing up the fluffy brown locks. “Kid, I can’t take any chances.” 

“Don’t you think this is overkill?” Peter stares at the next person’s resume. It is a giant pile of files to sift through. They are all standard files, clearly written by Director Fury, a man Peter had a chance to meet once and only once. He can see why all Avengers defer to his judgment. 

“Oh my god,” Tony says as Peter grabs a pink piece of paper with hearts on it which stands out amongst the large sea of manila folders. Only one person has the gall to write a note that childish, in handwriting that awful, with that amount of glitter. 

“I want to meet him,” Peter says with awe in his voice. 

“Ugh, I know him.” Tony is familiar with this particular specimen, unfortunately. “Trust me, you don’t.” 

“I have to meet him.” Peter studies the piece of paper carefully, “I have to know him.” 

“What about her?” Tony tries to hand Peter a file about a wonderful young woman who can control the laws of probability somehow and call Tony crazy but they could really use someone like her in their life. Fuck it, Tony might just hire her anyway. 

“I don’t have to pick him,” Peter holds up a hand, looking eerily like Tony for a second. “I just have to know what possesses a person to make this. He holds up the picture of the pizza-eating itself with a blissful look on its face titled: I want pizza, not your opinion <3!!!

Tony knows Peter is really Tony at that age (albeit sweeter and infinitely more naive). He knows Peter has made up his mind. “Send the rest of the psychos home.” He informs Pepper, who pokes her head in, wondering what’s taking the boys so long. 

“I liked her so much.” Pepper makes a pouty face because Domino’s profile seems too good to be true and she needs that kind of luck in her life.

“Don’t worry baby we are getting her,” Tony promises his wife. Apparently, a regular assistant is not good enough, Pepper has to have a magic one. 

—————

“Oh my god is that him I love him!” 

“You haven’t changed,” Is Tony’s dry response as Deadpool coos at Peter, bending his knees so that he can stare into Peter’s face at eye level. 

Peter stares back into the whites of Deadpool’s mask with trepidation. 

“So cute,” Deadpool pinches both of Peter’s cheeks with gloved hands. 

“Why,” Peter asks Deadpool, who takes his drawing back, autographs it with a glitter pen, and promptly returns it to Peter. “Why did you make this?” 

“Well,” Deadpool stands back up to his full height; an impressive six feet and some inches. Peter stares up at the muscled figure with wonder, even more so when the big strong man proceeds to giggle like a girl. MJ would consider this behavior embarrassing. “I wanted pizza, and then I thought about being a pizza, and naturally I wanted to eat myself. So.” 

“It only gets worse,” Tony warns Peter who stares in blatant confusion as Deadpool continues to list his favorite kinds of pizza and then meanders into all foodstuffs. This is a good day for Deadpool. He is shockingly coherent and in a very good mood. Tony has seen much worse from the mercenary. 

“He’s harmless,” Peter says when Deadpool has been escorted out by Happy because the rambling was getting to the head of security. “And that’s the problem with the rest of them, right? They are crazy or something? So, pizza boy, it is.” 

Peter is not going to peruse through all hundreds of these files just to end up with some mindless robot with no personality. At least Deadpool can keep him entertained, even if all he can do is draw silly drawings or talk about pizza, it puts him miles above the rest of these freaks who live to kill and spy and complete their missions at all cost. 

These people, if they can even be called people, are killers for hire and if Peter is going to get stuck with one, he is going to damn well enjoy it, or at least tolerate it. 

“You don’t know what that thing is capable of.” Tony knows Peter is relatively clueless to all this, the alternative lifestyle that Tony leads, but calling Deadpool of all people harmless doesn’t sit well with Tony. “He is completely…”

“Insane?” Peter sighs, “Look, I will do whatever you want, and I love you, but he is…” He refrains from using the word harmless again in reference to the tough-looking man because he has a sinking feeling Tony won’t appreciate it. “acceptable.” 

“What?” A stunning woman, accompanying Pepper chimes in, grabbing the piece of paper from Peter’s hand. “Wade was here?” 

“The one and only.” Tony nods at Pepper’s questioning look. 

“Good luck,” The girl announces to the room and hurries to follow Pepper out the door, her new boss. 

“How is he nowadays?” Tony asks Domino who is known to be an associate of Wade’s apparently. The question should really be, how is Wade Wilson today, and what is the likelihood he will be okay tomorrow? 

“The usual.” Domino shrugs, “Don’t get on his bad side and you are fine.” 

“I will try not to get on his bad side,” Peter responds sarcastically, making the beautiful girl raise a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and what is with the perfect eyebrows around here? Is there a requirement that an impeccable makeup routine is a must in this line of work? 

“Look,” Domino wants to grab Peter’s shoulders and shake him, and then thinks better of it when she looks over her shoulder and notices Tony watching. “Kid, you need to know what you are getting into. Wade is extremely dangerous, and then some.” 

There is no way to really explain Deadpool to someone new. Most people don’t get it until they have had some exposure, and then he is impossible to forget. In a world full of mutants and super-soldiers, Deadpool stands out, for all the wrong reasons. Domino has a moral compass of some kind, and she feels bad standing by and feeding this sweet-faced kid to… there are no words. She has no words except be careful and avoid at all costs. “Pick someone else. Hell, I’ll do it.” She would give up her cushy new assistant gig for the bodyguard one, which requires considerable effort. It’s worth it to keep this kid’s innocence. 

“Aren’t you dangerous?” Peter asks the girl, making her raise both eyebrows. “Isn’t Tony dangerous? Everyone is dangerous, right? Now if you excuse me, I need to go and get some of this homework done,” He holds up a folder for the remaining three occupants of the room. “Us mortals still have things like homework to do.”

Tony notes Peter tucking in the drawing carefully as he departs, ignoring the calculating glances leveled at him by both women. 

“Well,” Tony waits for Peter to get out of earshot before waiting for Domino to resume her warning. “Can he keep Peter safe?” 

“Oh absolutely,” The girl scoffs, “Who is going to keep him safe from Wade?” 

“Meaning?” Pepper makes a scared sound. 

“So he can get rid of the stalker.” Tony feels relieved all of a sudden. He needs to deal with the unknown threat first, then he can deal with Deadpool. 

Domino wonders if the couple is aware of how well they complement each other and complete each other’s thoughts. Most likely not. She smiles, confusing the two in her company. “Wade can get rid of your stalker, but I wouldn’t leave him with your boy for too long.” 

“Dear God,” Pepper grabs her head as Tony looks at the women confusedly. 

“Or you are going to have a new stalker on your hands.” Domino clarifies for the billionaire, “Now if you excuse me, I need to be somewhere.” She grabs an apple on her way out, tossing it in the air at a shockingly awkward angle and still catching it with ease. 

“Tony this is such a bad idea,” Pepper says, her voice muffled because her face is buried in her hands. 

“I can handle Deadpool,” Tony promises his wife. 

—————

They like to watch clouds together. That’s because it’s easy and cheap. Peter is sure Tony would give him money for a date but he just doesn’t know how to ask for money yet, even after all these years, it’s embarrassing. He feels guilty for being embarrassed about wanting to ask for money. There are layers to Peter’s privileged anguish. 

“What’s he like?” MJ asks as Peter stares up at the clouds thoughtfully. 

“He’s…” Peter wonders how to describe his new bodyguard. “red.” He thinks back to the outfit the man was sporting, leather and tight. 

“Uh-huh,” MJ nods, “And? Is he cute.” 

“Yes, he is.” Not in a way girls would consider any of the Avengers cute. Deadpool is cute because he is silly. Peter put the drawing up on his wall and then thought better of it. He doesn’t want Deadpool thinking he is weird. 

Something tells him Deadpool has a high tolerance for weird. 

“So how is this going to work?” MJ’s thumb rubs a circle on Peter’s wrist. “He is going to stand outside while you attend class or something? How’s the class going to respond to some suit following you around?” 

Peter had one meeting with Deadpool and cannot imagine him in a suit. “He seems cool. I think he may just get bored and leave me alone.” Peter is really counting on that one. 

Dull, boring Peter Parker cannot keep someone like that around for long. None of this will last long. The prank letter will be forgotten about and Deadpool will run off to whatever it is he does that warrants such obscene muscle and such a tight outfit. 

Peter cannot stop thinking about Deadpool’s outfit. He knows it is probably for agility and comfort, even practicality or whatever but Peter can’t help but think it’s for showing off. 

“Yeah?” The lines on MJ’s forehead ease. She likes her relationship with Peter and can’t help but think this whole thing is going to put a damper on everything. 

“Of course.” Peter strokes her hair where her head is resting on his shoulder. 

“Why did you pick him?” MJ asks curiously.

“There was this big pile of files and we would have to go through all of them, and Mr. Stark  _ would _ make me go through all of them. Any guy who writes…” Peter pauses. He doesn’t want MJ to know about the note. It feels personal somehow. “Who reads like Deadpool seems like a nice guy.” Peter lies. He has never even seen Deadpool’s file. He wonders if there is one because there was just a sparkly pink note which is tucked away carefully in his binder. 

“He does?” MJ sits up, staring down at him inquisitively, their bodies pressed together on a grassy knoll. “How come I’ve never heard of him?” 

“He’s a mercenary.” 

“I’ve heard of some of the other guys you talked about.” MJ raises an eyebrow.

“He’s a secret mercenary.” Peter feels very defensive all of a sudden. 

“Then how is he going to protect you? Shouldn’t he stay a secret?” 

“What’s with the third degree?” Peter huffs, sitting up with MJ. “It’s just some guy Tony hired to keep me safe because someone did a practical joke.” Although a poor joke. Peter cringes inwardly when he thinks of the letter. 

“That letter was no joke.” MJ reminds Peter. “It was creepy and untraceable. Even Tony Stark himself can’t figure it out.” 

“I guess not.” Peter starts to stand up, feeling frustrated for no damn reason. Nothing is wrong, right? He is perfectly safe. He even has an eccentric new bodyguard to prove it. 

“Are we still going to the party later?” MJ asks, “Will your new friend be there?” 

“I don’t know,” Peter says, not unkindly. 

“Hey,” MJ says slowly because she is not used to being concerned with anyone’s well-being. “I am worried about you.” 

Peter adjusts the uniform he is forced to wear to this godforsaken private school because public school just wasn’t good enough for the Stark heir. “I know. Thank you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“It's silly, right?” Peter asks Deadpool for confirmation. “I mean, Tony is overreacting?”   
  
“Do you think he is overreacting?” Peter didn’t ever expect Deadpool to sound that serious and he’s known the man for about twenty minutes total.   
  
“Of course I do.” Peter is so tired of everything. He regrets showing Tony the damn letter. “It is a prank which has gone too far. I bet it’s someone from my school.” The kids from his school hadn’t taken kindly to the poor kid’s presence amongst them. They are jealous of his new status as Tony Stark’s son. They regularly make fun of Peter and the name-calling has only gotten worse. If Peter hopes to achieve something from this excursion, it’s to use Deadpool to scare those fuckers off for good.   
  
“The kids at your school?” The mask shifts as Deadpool laughs. “No, sweet cheeks, this is a grown man, who wants to make you his….”  
  
“Wade!” Pepper calls out sharply, followed by Domino.   
  
“Wade,” Domino nods at her associate, sometimes accessory.   
  
“How are they hanging, baby?” Deadpool asks flirtatiously.   
  
“Perky and out of your reach,” Domino responds curtly.   
  
Peter feels really annoyed all of a sudden. Not just because Deadpool, Wade, didn’t agree with him about the godforsaken letter. Because… he can’t put his finger on it. He doesn’t like that Wade and Domino know each other.   
  
Probably because they will start speaking each other’s language and forget about me. Peter tells himself as truly, Domino and Wade have a cryptic exchange about something or another.   
  
“It’s still missing,” Domino informs Wade, “And I can’t find it.”   
  
It could be a giant bag of money, or an explosive device, or a baby. Who knows and who cares. Peter thinks sourly.   
  
“Mr. Wilson?” Pepper interrupts the exchange, “What do you think?”   
  
“Sweetcheeks is in trouble.” Deadpool addresses Pepper with the same familiarity as Domino, and Peter’s annoyance only increases. Is it all beautiful women Deadpool flirts with?  
  
“Peter,” Pepper stresses, “has school, and hopes to go to college soon.”   
  
“You can send him wherever he wants, this fucker will find him,” Wade promises Pepper. “The language says it all.”   
  
“Leave us,” Pepper asks Domino and Peter. “Please.”   
  
“I have homework,” Peter informs the two.  
  
“See you later, princess.” Deadpool is probably talking to Domino, but Peter feels his cheeks heat.   
  
Domino gives Peter a knowing look.   
  
“This was waiting for us, yesterday morning.” Pepper looks mortified at admitting this. “Happy found it just sitting outside with the rest of the mail.”   
  
“Who has access to your mail?”   
  
“Depends on the mail.” Pepper takes a deep breath. Tony had thrown a fit this morning and flown away, looking for something to do because the video agitated him that much. “We get a lot of mail.”  
  
“Well,” Wade leans back. making an expectant sound, “Do you want me to get popcorn?”  
  
“Um,” Pepper’s cheeks turn red.   
  
“What’s in there?” Wade is beyond curious. He’s kind of hoping it’s a sex tape. Tony and the missus look like they can really perform.   
  
“Here it is,” Pepper looks ready to leave already, so upset and exhausted does she look. This is really taking a toll on the family.   
  
Wade stares at the screen. It’s a series of pictures, taken by someone not that artistically inclined. The subject matter in those pictures is enough to elevate the quality of the photographs. “Huh.”   
  
Peter is the subject of the unwanted photos, asleep, completely unguarded. If he looks innocent when he is awake and has all his walls up, asleep is another matter. Wade can see why everyone is all up in arms about keeping the boy utterly shielded from the world.   
  
“Tony doesn’t know where to start. There are no prints, nothing.” Pepper wishes it was a digital file and not old-schooled photographs dropped off at their doorstep by some freak. Tony would have traced it to the depths of hell. Paper is another story. It’s why Fury has started keeping paper records. They are harder to trace and manipulate by super villains and their lackeys.   
  
“You are not going to find him that easily.” Wade is so focused on the pictures, alluring as they are, he fails to notice Pepper’s crying, or maybe he just ignores it. Wade couldn’t care less about Pepper right now.  
  
Peter isn’t wearing his schoolboy uniform, he is only wearing boxers, modestly, however, the way they ride up on creamy thighs makes the shot entirely obscene.   
  
Some shots focus on Peter’s torso, pale and slim but defined.  
  
The next picture focuses on Peter’s face, brown hair tousled, bright eyes are hidden from view, instead, the focus is on dark, inky lashes. There is a soft frown on Peter’s face, he is clearly dreaming of something troubling. Wade would imagine the boy would want to be held. Or maybe woken up altogether, because sometimes Wade’s nightmares are so bad, he has to be awakened or he will go insane.  
  
Makes him a bad roommate. Al has been just about ready to evict him at this point.   
  
After a few shots, Wade understands why the mama bear is getting so uneasy. The pictures are disturbingly intimate and distressingly close.   
  
“Look at this,” Pepper sobs, as one photo focuses on Peter’s ass. “There is some rapist out to get Peter.”   
  
“They got a lot of pictures from up close,” Wade comments as in one picture, Peter is hugging a pillow for dear life, obviously affectionately. Up until now, Wade thought the sexy schoolboy thing was some kind of deliberate and conscious act. It had to be, but even asleep, Peter has a seductive charm to him.   
  
“How did Friday not notice?” Pepper wonders aloud, as the next picture shows a hand carefully caressing Peter’s face.   
  
“You tell me.” Wade doesn’t know Friday, only that there is an AI in the Stark household. “Could it be someone who knows how to disable it?”   
  
“Disable Friday?” Pepper asks disbelievingly. “No one except for Tony could do that.”   
  
Wade shrugs, “Someone obviously got around it.”   
  
“Her.” A disembodied voice chimes in, and for a moment, Wade assumes it’s coming from inside himself. He has been feeling kind of quiet inside but he never knows what his inner self will come up with and when.   
  
“Look,” Pepper leans back in her chair, “Mr. Wilson, uh Deadpool.” Not many know the guy exists, but among those who know him, there is a reputation and Pepper is impressed.   
  
“Call me Wade.” Well, she should call me daddy. Wade thinks because he knows where Peter gets his foxiness from. The mother is delicious.   
  
“Wade,” The CEO says uneasily, “Peter is Tony’s dearest person. If this happens,” She shudders at the hand, which is close to Peter’s face. “If something happened to him. Tony will just die.”   
  
No, he won’t, Wade thinks. You’d be surprised by what people can live with. He wants to add but instead ends up nodding.   
  
“You will be paid handsomely,” Pepper says with the carelessness of a woman who has an infinite amount of resources at her disposal, financial and all.   
  
Jokes on you. Wade thinks again. I would have done it for nothing.   
  
——————  
  
“Wow,” Peter knew Wade and him will be spending a lot of time together, but seeing him in his room is kind of shocking.   
  
“You take the bed or I do?” Wade asks Peter, with a fake valley accent, “Because I have back problems and I can only sleep in a certain position on a certain type of mattress.”   
  
“Uh,” Peter blinks, “Sure, you can have the bed. I don’t know if it’s the right mattress or if you will fit…” It’s only a queen and Deadpool, Wade, surely needs a king. Mr. Stark had wanted to buy him a bigger bed, but Peter had been sleeping on a cot in the group home office because there wasn’t enough availability for him. He can handle a queen.   
  
“Just kidding sweet cheeks, I can sleep anywhere,” The man removes his guns and his blades and carelessly places them on the floor beside Peter’s dresser.   
  
“Nonsense,” Peter grabs a pillow and a blanket from the closet. “We can share until you get your own bed.”   
  
“We can share?” Wade asks, making Peter blush.   
  
“Sure we can. I share with Ned all the time.” It would be the exact same thing. Peter tells himself. No different. Except for size. Ned and Wade are two different sizes. There. Peter tells himself. All men are equal and all that, muscle doesn’t matter.   
  
“Ned?” Wade watches Peter pull more blankets and pillows from the closet.   
  
“My best friend.” Peter feels absolutely dissected under that gaze.   
  
“Oh, I get it.” Wade starts to strip, and Peter sputters, turning around to give the man some privacy, “That’s the one you have all those pillow fights with?”   
  
“Pillow fights?” Peter grabs a sleeping shirt for himself and starts to inch toward the bathroom to change, all without opening his eyes. He has never had a pillow fight, ever, except all those times Aunt May used to whack him with a pillow every time she caught him wandering outside in the hall instead of asleep. He misses her so much.   
  
“Got one for me?” Wade’s amused voice asks Peter, who sputters.   
  
“Not any that would fit you.”   
  
“Are you calling me fat?” Fat is not a word Peter would use. Big. There. Wade is a very big man.   
  
Peter can hear Wade rummaging through his dresser and helping himself to a shirt. Knowing his luck it’s the one with the pink lettering does this make my boobs look bigger?   
  
“It does,” Wade says thoughtfully, “It really does.”   
  
“Wade,” Peter cannot handle this for a moment longer. “Is this necessary.”   
  
“Do you want me sleeping nude?” Wade sounds like he is threatening Peter.   
  
“Wade this house has a hundred bedrooms.”   
  
“Where should we move then?” Wade’s breathe is right next to Peter’s ear all of a sudden, making him shiver.   
  
“You could have your own room,” Peter suggests, catching a glimpse of a burned elbow out of the corner of his eye and wonders where Wade would get a severely burned elbow. What kind of mission would warrant something like that?   
  
“No can’t do, baby boy.” Wade has changed already and is lounging on the floor again.   
  
“What is with all the baby boy stuff?” Peter turns around, eyes wide open, and gasps at Deadpool’s unmasked face. “Oh, Wade.”   
  
“Yes?” Wade looks up at Peter from where he is already resting on the floor. “What is it?”  
  
Peter shakes his head slowly. “What happened?”   
  
“Life happens.” Wade shrugs. “Sometimes you get powers out of it. Mostly not.”   
  
Peter nods shallowly. There goes the stereotype that everyone in this business has an impeccable makeup routine. “Did it hurt?”   
  
“When I fell from heaven? Sure.” Wade is done being serious already, it seems. “Look, sweet cheeks…”   
  
“Peter,” The boy amends. He has so many questions but if Wade doesn’t want to talk about it, then so be it. He can imagine third-degree burns isn’t something anyone wants to talk about, not even a sociopathic mercenary.   
  
“Peter,” Wade says but Peter has a sinking feeling he isn’t going to say it again. “You know about the pictures your parents got today?”  
  
“I heard about that.” Peter had ended up asking Friday, and the AI had simply responded that it was a bunch of shots of him sleeping.   
  
“You really think there is no cause for concern?” Wade used to be an extremely handsome man, Peter can tell. Those cheekbones are high, that brow is damn near regal, and the lips are thin but attractive.   
  
“My eyes are up here, baby doll.” Wade isn’t subconscious but he doesn’t like the hypnotic staring, Peter can tell. Especially now that he can see those expressions the mask doesn’t exactly reveal.   
  
“I think,” Peter is done denying it. “There is someone out there who wants to hurt me.”   
  
“There we go,” Wade coos, “Was that so hard, sweet cheeks?”   
  
Peter rubs his forehead. He has a test tomorrow, and he hasn’t studied for it. “I am going to shower and then bed. You can sleep with me, Wade.”   
  
“Oh I plan on it,” Wade answers and then makes himself more comfortable on the floor.   
  
Peter doesn’t bother reading too much into it. The man is weird and as soon as this thing is over, he is going to disappear from Peter’s life.   
  
In true teenage fashion, he feels a pang of loss. _Everyone always leaves, don’t they?_


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s okay.” 

“Please don’t leave.” 

“It’s okay.” The voice ensures, decidedly male, not at all his significant other. 

“Vanessa?” Wade sits up and stares at Peter. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Peter yawns and pats Wade’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort. “Who’s Vanessa?” 

Wade doesn’t answer, just eyes his weapons instead. Thankfully, he didn’t grab a blade or attempt to shoot Peter. Obviously, he trusts the boy more than he thought earlier. 

“Sleeping on the floor is not helping you, come on.” Peter stands up and holds out a hand. “Friday, off with the lights.” The AI complies and it’s dark again. 

“I am fine.” Wade slaps Peter’s hand away. 

“Look, sweet cheeks,” Peter says, with shocking good humor for someone awake at 3 am, “As someone who has slept on more floors than I can count, it’s not going to help your nightmares. Okay? Cut the macho manly crap and share a bed already. I will talk to Tony about having a twin moved in here.” 

Wade complies wordlessly and awkwardly curls up next to Peter who closes his eyes. 

“Who is Vanessa?” Peter tries again. He knows he shouldn’t get too involved before Wade has to leave but still, he can’t help but be curious. There was a woman. He cannot imagine Wade with a woman. The guy seems like he was born to kill. A machine whose purpose is solely death. 

Wade’s face tells a different story. He isn’t a killing machine, he’s a person, a very hurt person. Wade’s outsides remind Peter of his insides, hurting, broken. 

“She’s gone.” Is all Wade can say. He watches Peter sleep, before falling asleep himself. The camera didn’t do justice to the boy. He looks even more beautiful in person, especially more fragile. Wade wonders if the boy’s father knows that he is going to have to beat men off his boy with sticks for many, many years to come. Peter just has that kind of allure. 

Peter groans and shifts, obviously not comfortable, and ends up moving closer to Wade, who pulls a blanket up over the boy, to ensure he stops shivering. 

—————

“What is this?” Tony asks Peter who stares at him blearily. 

“Oh,” Peter stares at the image Tony is holding up, not a close-up this time, but a long shot through a window, his window, with night vision cameras. “Me?” 

“Peter,” Pepper shakes her head when Happy attempts to put more sugar in her coffee. “Why are you hugging Wade?” 

“I don’t know?” Peter shrugs. He can’t be held responsible for what he does when he is asleep. If his sleeping body decided to crawl in Wade’s arms, then he can’t be held liable. 

“You, animal,” Tony says as soon as Wade shuffles in after Peter. 

“Hey, I have feelings!” Wade grabs Peter’s coffee, “You are still growing, princess cake. No coffee.” 

“Peter,” Tony snarls at the mercenary. “His name is Peter!” 

“It’s my fault,” Peter says before Tony can summon a suit and a world war starts before 9 am. “I had a nightmare and I wanted a hug.” 

“You come to me for hugs,” Tony says, a little hurt. 

“I do.” Peter knows he is a tactile creature and Tony enjoys that quite a lot. “Wade was closer.” 

“Why is he in your bed?” Pepper asks, a little worried, a lot suspicious. 

“I needed sleep and I wanted to make sure baby boy here was safe.” Deadpool is quick on his feet and smoothly adds on to Peter’s excuse. “I slept next to him, to keep him safe.” He can feel a light bulb floating above his head. 

“Stop calling him names,” Tony warns Wade, who ignores the warning, and pulls up a chair next to Peter. “Call him by his name.” 

“Young Mr. Stark, will you please pass the sugar?” Wade asks in a British accent which has Tony reeling and Peter smiling. 

“Sounds like Jarvis,” Happy sounds a little melancholy. 

“Who is Jarvis?” Wade asks, and at Peter’s shaking head, bows his head. 

“None of your business, freak.” Is Tony’s response. 

“You can’t call him that.” Peter must not have had his coffee, because he is standing up to his most important person, for some bodyguard. 

“Peter,” Tony tries to placate the angry teen. “He is…” 

“Let’s go, Wade, we have school,” Peter says with hurt in his eyes. He was just disrespectful to Mr. Stark. He feels so much shame, viscerally burning through him, threatening to choke him. He needs to leave before he starts crying or something even more embarrassing. 

Wade, who has just made himself a giant pile of pancakes with icing just the way he likes it, sighs. “Yes, Master Stark.” 

“Where did he get icing?” Happy asks as Wade follows Peter outside. 

————

“What did I just do?” Peter sobs, “He is never going to forgive me.” 

“For that?” Wade points to the literal glass tower where the upstairs kitchen is. He can still feel Tony glaring at him. “Why? All teens are rude. It’s your thing. My thing is intense bondage.” 

Now that Peter cannot see Wade’s face anymore, so he can’t tell if the man is joking. “Are you wearing that?” He likes the outfit, he does, but it’s fitting for a sex club, and crime-fighting, not an inclusive private school. 

“Do you like it?” Wade’s voice gets all low again, making Peter blush. Why does he have to talk like that? He thinks. It’s one thing to wake up in someone’s arms with a raging boner, it’s another thing for that person to offer to help with it, and then another to… It’s not Wade’s fault, is it? Peter realizes, embarrassed. It’s me and my teenage body and I can’t control myself. That’s what it is. Wade is a grown man and he goes for grown women like Domino and Pepper and Vanessa, whoever Vanessa is. The way Wade had said her name made her sound like a prayer more than a person. 

“I can change into my incognito outfit.” Wade offers. 

“Your what?” Peter says, wary. He has a feeling Deadpool doesn’t come with stealth mode. 

“Let me go back and change,” Wade squeals and runs back inside, almost knocking over Pepper and Domino in his hurry. 

“Have a great day at school.” Pepper kisses his cheek as she walks past him. 

“Don’t have sex with him,” Domino whispers in Peter’s ear, making him choke on his breath. 

“What?” Peter turns around, but the women are gone. 

————-

“About the party tonight.” Liz smiles at Peter, who looks up at her, blinking slowly. “Is everyone going?” 

“I am there.” Ned is far more excited than Peter and MJ could ever hope to be. 

“Can I speak to her?” Wade, dressed in harem-style overalls, and a long-sleeved pinstripe t-shirt asks Peter. 

“Yes, you can talk to her. You are not a member of the Queen’s guard.” Is Peter’s response, that of exasperation. 

“We will be there,” Wade informs Liz who nods once and walks away with a bemused smile on her face. 

“There goes my one chance with Liz,” Ned sneers at Wade. 

“Peter still has a chance.” MJ isn’t jealous, Peter knows that. She is also very much human, and Peter’s best friend. She may have noticed Peter’s infatuation with Liz. 

“He does?” The whites of Wade’s mask widen. 

MJ doesn’t know what to make of the bodyguard yet. She prides herself on reading people, but this one comes with a mask. “Yes.” She admits. She knows Peter very well, they are best friends. One thing is for certain, Peter likes his new bodyguard. 

It is not unheard of for kids to have bodyguards at an elite school such as theirs. Even someone as eccentric as Wade had not garnered much attention (much to Wade’s chagrin, he came here to be noticed). Peter is a billionaire’s heir. Someone is probably trying to kidnap him and hold him for a lucrative ransom, or hurt him in some other way. It comes with the territory. 

“Penis.” Flash arrives at their table with the sincerity of a deformed piranha, “Penis’ girlfriend.” He nods at MJ who stares back impassively. “Penis’ boyfriend.” 

“Hi,” Ned and Wade say together. 

“I heard your new daddy had to get you a bodyguard because someone is trying to kill you, you know what I think?” Flash tries to get close to Peter, but his face is pushed back by a gloved hand. 

“What is it?” MJ asks, interested. 

“I think your daddy found out about me,” Flash grins, pride evident on his young, delinquent face, “And now you need a professional following you around.” 

“That is exactly what happened.” Peter doesn’t need anyone knowing there is a letter and some pictures and god knows what else out there. This entire situation is embarrassing. Flash’s story is perfect. He could hug Flash if he wasn’t afraid of Flash, or what Wade would do to the delinquent. 

“So,” Flash pulls up a seat, or tries to, but Wade kicks it away. The entire cafeteria, as usual, is watching. This is a sad, boring school. Peter getting beat up eventually is their greatest entertainment and pleasure. That and alcohol. “I guess your safety doesn’t warrant an Avenger.” 

“No,” Ned responds, “You don’t warrant an Avenger.” 

“Please,” Wade slaps Flash away again, “Please let me. Please.” 

Peter has no idea what Wade is asking for but he solemnly shakes his head. “No, bad.” Hurting people is bad. Peter hopes his expression can convey that. 

“Do it,” MJ smirks. Maybe she likes the bodyguard too, even if she was hoping for Black Widow. 

“I hear the bell.” Flash gives Wade a concerned look and tries to pull out of his grasp. 

“I don’t.” Wade cocks his head to the side. 

“W-“ Peter catches himself before he says Deadpool’s real name, “Let him go.” 

“Don’t let go.” MJ pleads but Wade is loyal to his boss, for now. 

“Why do you have to ruin everything?” Ned asks Peter, who grabs his head in his hands. “We could finally have our revenge.”

“Yeah, Peter,” Wade sighs, leaning back in his chair. “Burning, delicious revenge. Served ice cold on a flesh platter.” 

“I am horribly intrigued by you,” MJ rests her head on both hands and addresses Wade, “And yet I know I am not going to like what I find.” 

“He gets that a lot,” Peter says dryly, having known Deadpool for exactly two days. 

“He does?” MJ is doing that thing again, that dissecting thing she does, and Peter shifts uncomfortably in his seat, wondering if she can read his mind if she can see into his eyes that he slept in someone’s arms last night. 

“The party?” Ned is glaring at him, “Don’t screw up the party!” 

“Are you going to the party?” MJ asks, her gaze scrutinizing Peter as usual. 

“We will be there,” Wade reassures MJ, making her smile pleasantly. It’s clearly out of character, and Peter knows she suspects something already. 

—————

“What did you mean?” Peter had a hard time separating Domino from Pepper and Wade but manages it in a razor-thin window between Pepper’s fevered trek to her office and dinner time. ‘When you said, not to have sex with him.”

“He is amazing in bed.” Domino pulls him outside, what she thinks is not in Friday’s range. Peter doesn’t care. “I would recommend it, but I can’t allow it.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter doesn’t like that Domino knows what Wade is like in bed. 

“He is going through a lot right now.” Domino reaches out a hand and catches a blurry bug, which turns out to be a wasp. Peter blinks in astonishment. No way she should have caught that. “He is not ready for…” She gestures at Peter’s form with her free hand, “this.” 

Peter looks down at himself, same old uniform, maybe with a few grass stains from when Wade had decided to initiate a play fight and they rolled around on the same grassy knoll he and MJ like to hang out at. He feels guilty about that. 

“I know it’s new and exciting,” Domino crosses her arms, “And I know it’s fun for you, playing with his feelings.” 

“You are protecting him,” Peter’s eyes widen. This is the most surreal conversation of his life, right after, _‘hey my name is Tony Stark and I am adopting you.’_

“You normies think its funny to play with our feelings and when we move on, we don’t feel it, but we do. He is getting over a relationship right now.” 

“Vanessa,” Peter’s heart skips a breath. 

“She broke his heart,” Domino keeps most information to herself. “If you lure him into some sexy trap he isn’t going to make it back out. Don’t play with his heart.” 

“What?” Peter never thought he would be having a conversation about Deadpool’s heart. 

“He has one, and he just pieced it back together.” Domino sounds almost, protective, “I won’t have some slutty school brat with daddy issues breaking it again.” 

“I…” Peter blinks as Domino walks away. He doesn’t know which part of that statement he should respond to. 


	5. Chapter 5

Peter will never express how disappointed he is at seeing twin beds when he gets home that night with Wade. Tony got his revenge, despite Peter’s apologies. If Wade is disappointed, he doesn’t show it, all his expressions hidden behind his mask. 

As a kid all Peter ever wanted was a roommate. Now that he knows what it’s like to sleep in someone’s arms, someone big and strong who makes him feel safe, Peter feels awful at having to lose it after just one night. 

“Get some sleep,” Wade is quiet, and not at all his fun self right now. Peter wonders if it has anything to do with Vanessa. 

He thinks about this mysterious Vanessa as he stands in the shower, letting hot water rain down on him. He wants to ask about her so bad, but he knows it’s none of his business. 

When he’s out, hoping for something he isn’t even sure of, Wade is already tucked into bed, looking deceptively innocent and comfortably huddled next to soft pillows. He looks as if he is so used to this lifestyle, just an eccentric billionaire with one single story to tell about the burns. He doesn’t look like a killer at all. 

“Where is this going?” Peter asks, loudly and embarrassing himself, as soon as he is out and changed into a pair of pajamas. The large room is so empty all the time and it usually only adds to Peter’s loneliness, despite having Friday watching his every move. Having a roommate is kind of nice and Peter will surely miss it when this is all over. 

“Where is what going?” Wade sits up, in a different shirt this time. Peter suspects it’s another woman’s shirt. 

“Where did you get that shirt?” Peter eyes the text: big boobies bigger heart! punctuated with a heart. 

“I stole it,” Wade answers as if it should have been obvious. Peter’s eyes are shooting daggers at him. Wade doesn’t get what he did wrong. 

“Was it Vanessa’s?” 

“Are you insane?” Wade scoffs, “Her clothes wouldn’t fit me.” They did near the end when the cancer hit Wade particularly hard, and he was a size smaller than his usual self. Wade doesn’t bother telling Peter that. 

It’s none of his business. Wade plans to keep it that way. 

Peter’s eyes get even darker when he is angry, Wade notes. If only he had any idea why the kid is mad. 

“Who is Vanessa?” Peter asks, knowing he is not going to like the answer. 

“Why do you need to know that?” Wade isn’t mad, just curious, always genuinely curious. “You don’t need to know anything about me except that I am here to protect you, and I will do that.” 

“And then what?” Peter asks another question that he is not going to like the answer to. 

“Then who knows,” Wade sits up, looking shockingly innocent in the sky blue blanket Stark household lays out for all the guests. “I will send cards. There is one with this joke I know you know will love.”

“Cards?” Peter knows the expression on his face is thunderous. He doesn’t care. “You are going to write me cards?” 

“Oh you Gen Z kids and your online shit.” Wade sighs. “A card is a thing we used to send before computers took over the world.” 

“I know what a card is, Wade.” Peter grabs his forehead. “God forbid you show some emotion at never seeing me again.” 

“Uh,” Wade frowns, his eyes betraying his confusion. “I am sorry, am I supposed to care if some rich brat gets overly attached to things which have nothing to do with him?” 

“I am not a brat,” Peter snarls, as he lounges into his own bed, knowing how bratty he sounds, “And you are not a thing.” 

“Should I be crying?” Wade asks, still in the same position, upright, as Peter turns his back to him and curls up into a fetal position. 

Peter’s eyes reopen. He was going to pretend to go to sleep like he didn’t just spaz out like a teenage boy, but he sits back up, glaring at Wade again, a petulant expression on his face. “Don’t be such a liar. I don’t want that.” 

“Then what do you want?” Wade has the gall to sound exhausted. Like Peter is exhausting. 

Peter feels ridiculous. He feels like a stupid little boy. He gets the same feelings from when his aunt and uncle died. Whenever Tony goes off to fight and Peter doesn’t know if he is coming back. Whenever Pepper and Tony are talking about him, and they don’t know if Peter can hear them, and Peter always wonders if they are reconsidering adopting him. 

Peter remembers his time at the group home, being picked on by all those boys, ironically for being in the same circumstances as them and feeling helpless. Like he has no control over his life at all. This is a similar feeling. “I don’t want anything from you.” Peter knows this is his insecurity, rearing its ugly head as always. This is all him. 

“Sure, kid.” Wade falls back into the pillows, the sound soft and grating away at Peter’s nerves. “Hey, Skynet, lights off.” 

“It’s Friday,” The AI corrects Wade, but complies. 

“Sure it is,” Wade responds with good humor. 

“I am here to help you,” Wade says after half an hour, knowing the boy isn’t asleep. he is unnaturally still, and not tossing and turning as he usually does. 

“I don’t need your stupid help,” Peter responds, pouting a little. 

“Sure, kid.” 

Peter feels himself getting even angrier. He didn’t exactly care for the nicknames but what is with this kid business? What happened to sweet cheeks? Why did Wade choose today to be professional? “I am not a kid.” 

“Yes, you are.” Wade knows Peter’s eyes are glowing again, with irrational anger. “Just because your stalker doesn’t know the age of consent the state of New York, doesn’t mean I don’t.” 

Seventeen. Wade knows it’s seventeen. Doesn’t mean he is going to do anything about it. This is just a stupid kid, with no fucking idea what some pervert wants to do to him. 

“If I am old enough to survive on my own at fourteen, I am an adult.” Peter knows it’s a ridiculous argument, and won’t hold up in court. 

“You are so weak,” Wade couldn’t even begin to express the kind of danger this mysterious stalker could pose, especially if he or she can bypass the Skynet thing Stark has going, which sees everything. “If this fucker, whoever it is, has powers, you cannot do anything about it.” 

“Would you say that to Tony Stark?” 

“Your father has those fancy suits, and he is too busy to protect you because he is protecting the world.” 

Peter cannot believe he went from being homeless to having a nanny. “I don’t need this.” He grumbles.

“Well,” Wade sighs, “I do, this is a real good job for me.” Peter cannot go back now. Wade cannot go back now. Well he can, and he has abandoned jobs before because they are boring, or too unethical even for him, but this is… this is important to Wade. He wants to keep Peter safe from whoever is out there lusting over him. 

“Is that what this is for you?” Peter can’t help but ask, “A job?” 

“Please go to sleep,” Wade cannot believe he has gone from his usual work to begging a teenager to go to bed. “You have school, and that party tomorrow.” 

“I am not going,” Peter says, petulantly. 

“Then don’t go.” Wade could care less. It’s easier when the kid doesn’t go places. 

“Like you care.” Peter doesn’t know what he is trying to do here. He just wants a reaction. He just wants to be more than just a client to Wade. 

“I care if you are safe,” Wade thought Peter was mature. He is just a sweet-faced kid fucking with Wade’s feelings. “Now go to bed before Skynet reports I am being a bad babysitter.” 

Peter tries to stay awake as long as he can, maybe because Wade told him to go to sleep. Maybe because in a sick way, he wants to catch Wade in a nightmare, and maybe this time Wade will speak about her, the mysterious Vanessa who had his heart all along. 

————-

“Wakey wakey eggs and bakey.” 

Peter didn’t get much sleep last night. He sits up. Wade is dressed up in his clothes from the eighties. He seems to have multiple outfits, all carefully picked out to reflect the previous decades. “How old are you?” Peter doesn’t even question Wade’s outfit, just the man behind them.

“I see we are in another mood today, Master Stark.” Wade is annoyingly cheerful, and energetic. Peter hates him so much right now. “Skynet, lights.” 

“Friday,” The AI says, exasperated, but it is bright and Peter finds himself sleep-deprived, and with a light migraine building behind his eyes. The ironic thing is, ever since Wade entered Peter’s life, he has had amazing sleep. It’s like having someone here watching over him, besides Friday has been brilliant for his subconscious which is used to being on high alert. One doesn’t survive the streets, and in group homes if not hypersensitive and ready to be jumped. Wade just sort of turns that off in Peter. 

Wade loves how Peter looks in the morning, no uppity uniform, no guards up. He looks so, pretty. Wade gets why Peter has a stalker. “You should shower and get dressed.” 

“Can I skip school today?” Peter throws himself back into bed, his eyes clenched shut. 

“Your parents won’t like it.” Wade wants to sit beside Peter and stroke his hair or something. He has gone crazier, and he didn’t think that was possible. He misses the voices in his head. They would know what to do. 

Peter wants to tell Wade that they are not really his parents, that if Pepper has her own child, they may just forget about Peter, which is his worst fear. “I am not going to school.” 

“Fine, I will get you some breakfast.” Wade starts to leave but Peter grabs his hand, leaving him awkwardly standing beside the bed. “You have to eat.” 

“No.” Peter realizes he is being a brat, but he doesn’t feel like dealing with anyone today. “Just go back to bed.” 

Wade considers going out the door and consulting with the adults, wondering if this is normal, or if Peter needs to go to the doctor. It is tempting to just go back to bed even if his outfit is as the kids would say, fire. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Peter turns around when Wade is in bed with honest to god reading glasses on, which look suspiciously like Happy’s, “I bet they have something with Molly Ringwald on one of the streaming services we subscribe to.” 

“I know you are joking but that woman is a treasure.” Wade tilts his neck to the side, which makes the glasses flop down his nose. It makes Peter laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bizarreheathen


End file.
